


Our Pace | Thank You Woojin

by AyanoShin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All the members are here, Closure, Comedy, Everyone is here for each other, Fluffy, Gen, Happy Ending, Happy Stray Kids, I keep repeating myself but I hope this will make you feel better, I made this because I felt really bad about Woojin and decided that I have to be happy, In case you feel bad, Nine or None, OT9 - Freeform, One Shot, Sentimental ending, Stray Kids Imagines, Stray Kids Scenarios, This is my first ever fic in AO3 and for this fandom, This should be a lighthearted read, This will hopefully make STAYs smile, but happy, but take all the time you need if you feel bad, eventually we'll all rise from this and i hope this fic will help you in the process, no one gets left behind, soft, stray kids - Freeform, thank you woojin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyanoShin/pseuds/AyanoShin
Summary: The eight members of Stray Kids huddled together in Woojin's old dorm room. Jeongin decided to face everyone, his eyes still puffy and cheeks still glistening with fresh tears. His voice broke the long chilly silence.“So,what now?”——A short, lighthearted fic that will hopefully ease your nerves regarding this situation.——NOTE (09/09/20): This self-indulgent fic was made months prior to the recent news and I now do not support Kim Woojin in any way. Always believe the victim. It's better to blindly trust a liar than an offender. I'll be deleting this as I do not want to associate Stray Kids with him in any way. Thank you for reading my first (and currently, only) fic for this fandom! Take care of yourselves!





	Our Pace | Thank You Woojin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, our one-and-only Kim Woojin! You helped a lot of STAYs cope with their problems; you can't imagine how grateful we are. We will always support you and your 8 brothers, no matter what path you all may take.
> 
> If you've read my really messy tags, this is my first ever fic! It's a short, lighthearted one I made to ease my nerves. I decided to share it with you all as well! Honestly, it's been rough. Not just for me, but a lot of us. So, I hope this will help! Woojin and Stray Kids love you all! Nine or none!

**\---**

**10:25 PM**

The eight boys are huddled up in their hyung's former room. Chan's arms wrapped around Felix's and Jeongin's shoulders, the latter's face buried in the leader's chest and the former's on a pillow. Jisung and Changbin leaned on either side of Minho, while Seungmin lay behind them on the empty bed with Hyunjin sitting beside him as he patted Jeongin's hair carefully.

It's been hours since they unintentionally gathered. First, it was Changbin who went into the room and settled himself on the bare, clean mattress as a way to somehow cope with what's happening. Jeongin entered a bit later, followed by Jisung, Hyunjin, Felix, Seungmin, Chan, and finally Minho who for the past days would just either be found in the dance studio making new choreography or alone on his bed with the curtains closed.

Actually, all of them tried to keep themselves busy. Changbin and Felix practiced their rap until their voice got hoarse, Jisung tried to master his high notes, Seungmin and Jeongin both ventured and experimented different melodies and tempos with their voice, Hyunjin was rehearsing for his MC duties, while Chan...Chan would be alone in his studio. All the members knew that he needed space, but every so often some would enter and they'd either sing, compose a little song, or just keep each other's company.

When Minho arrived, all the members were already silently sobbing and hugging each other. He held a box of UNO cards in hopes to cheer them up.

Chan and the rest would look at Minho guiltily—they weren't able to fully celebrate his birthday happily. They did have some laughs and ate a hearty dinner, but in all their smiles hid a hint of grief they tried to push away for the sake of Minho. Nonetheless, it didn't bother Minho. For them to spend his birthday as nine was enough.

Jeongin decided to face everyone, his eyes still puffy and cheeks still glistening with fresh tears. His voice broke the long chilly silence. "So, _what __now_?" he asked shakily. All the members blinked and shifted uncomfortably. Chan's caring hand caressed the youngest's back as words failed to come up his dry throat.

A few tense minutes later, Minho, who usually had his opinions to himself, spoke up. "We...we move forward." he said with a slight hiccup. Minho knew that now that Woojin was gone, he had to mature and act as a more responsible hyung. He needed to be the one to support Chan as the second eldest now. Unknown to them all, Changbin also felt the same pressure.

Chan nodded and gulped. "I know I've told you all this before, but we won't stop just from this. We'll still keep doing what we're doing. It's..." Chan's voice hitched and he had to blink away his tears. "It's what Woojin would want."

"Tie harder, double knot, yeah?" Jisung quipped after a while which made Jeongin smirk, much to Jisung's joy as he said it to cheer the youngest up. However, it was so difficult to look at Jisung. Jisung was the member who was known for his humor and smiles. Right now, those smiles didn't reach his eyes.

"Aaah!" Hyunjin groaned, throwing his head back. "Can I take a break from doing MC stuff? I just wanna be here with all of you!" Seungmin pat his knees.

"You're doing great." Seungmin reassured. "We'll be here every time you get home."

"At least you don't have to watch yourself in 'Pops in Seoul'," Felix grimaced. The members smiled at that.

"Yeah, you looked pretty damn funny in the latest one." Changbin snorted. Jisung agreed and imitated Felix's dance tutorials which earned him a flying pillow.

"That hurt!" Jisung whined, tugging on Seungmin's sleeve as he pointed at Felix. "Do something!" Seungmin then proceeded to slap his hand away comically.

"Oh, shut up, that didn't hurt and you know it." Seungmin rolled his eyes which made Jisung puff his cheeks in his silly way, which caused the members to snicker.

The mood had lightened for the first time in days as all members smiled genuinely as they lightheartedly picked on both Felix and Jisung. After the 'Pops in Seoul' ordeal ended, one by one, each started sharing a silly story or a good memory, and as each person spoke up, the tension inside the room eased.

Sometime in between their conversation, Hyunjin suggested they play with the UNO cards Minho brought, which they all quickly agreed to. Seungmin also played their entire discography on loop on his phone in full speaker volume as Jisung sang along off-key. Jeongin and Felix went out of the room momentarily and came back with assorted snacks and fruit juice from their pantry and fridge.

Between stories, laughs and the occasional yells as +4 cards get played, Chan and Minho glanced at each other and the two hyungs smiled. _We'll manage handling these kids_, was their silent chat. Minutes melted into a few hours as they had fun for the first time in a long while. Chan found a bit of confidence and stood up. He felt a lot better now (they all did), though his knees still felt a bit weak. "I'll be back. I have to do something."

"No, do it here!" Jeongin pouted as the rest chanted in agreement. They wanted to savor this moment.

"Fine." Chan said, sitting back down in the center of the room. All the members huddled behind him as he brought out his phone. "I just figured, we all need reassurances. A small breath, yeah?" Chan glanced around at everyone. They gave Chan questioning looks, but soon they understood what he meant.

Minho rubbed Chan's shoulders. "Our STAYs must miss us a lot, huh?"

"Probably me the most." Changbin said with a hint of aegyo which made Minho elbow him lightly and Seungmin to roll his eyes and fake-barf.

"Hyung, I seriously doubt that." Felix chuckled. "I bet you a cheesecake they'd rather hear Jeongin's scream than watch your aegyo."

They all laughed as Jeongin stuck his tongue out at Changbin while Jisung pat his hyung's back. At that point, no one really knew what their future held. Everything was still scary for them, but they knew one thing was certain. The nine of them are brothers, and nothing will ever change that. They'll continue to pursue their dreams, focused. They'll find their pace again. Nothing will stop them.

Chan looked at his members, smiling as little-by-little, their former happiness—their former selves—came back. He knew they'd bounce back from this. They'll stand tall again, in due time. Chan unlocked his phone while the rest of his members continued to bicker, and saw an unread text from Woojin.

**[SKZ Woojin]**

_I believe in you, captain. See you very soon._

Chan bit his lower lip and a small sentimental smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he replied.

**[Bang Chan]**

_Always find us, yeah? We'll never leave you behind._

Chan realized his members saw as they huddled even closer together. Each hugging one another—eyes still red, but all mutually shimmered with hope. They knew that their road ahead was tough and challenging, but as long as they're together, they'll manage somehow.

Woojin replied a few minutes later.

**[SKZ Woojin]**

_Of course. _

_Hey, tell the kids and yourself as well: It ain't over. _

_Blessings wait for us all. Believe in your heart, everyone. This is just the beginning. We started this journey as nine, we'll reach the finish line together as nine...or none at all. Keep striving. _

_Nine or none. _

_Always. _

_I'll _ _be cheering all of you on from the sidelines! I'm always here if you need me as well. _

_Never forget me, okay? _

_Stay healthy. I love you all!_

Tears fell from each of the 8 brothers' eyes as they squeezed each other tighter. _Silly Old Bear, how could they ever forget him?_ On the other end, the eldest was tearing up as well. _It's so hard_, they all thought at the same time. _It hurts, but we'll make it._

Funny how Mixtape #3 conveniently played in the background from Seungmin's phone. Blessings did wait for them. Blessings _will_ come to them. _It's not over until they say so._ _Believe in them._ Chan took a long breath and wiped his own eyes before opening his phone's notepad.

_ ** "STAYs, it's Chan." ** _

**♥**

**Author's Note:**

> There are so much I want to say to Woojin, Stray Kids, and STAYs here on these notes, but to keep things concise, I want all of us to stay strong. Let's keep up our positive support towards Stray Kids. Let's keep loving and supporting them no matter what. Let's help them the same way they helped us!!
> 
> I hoped this helped!! My hands were shaking really bad from the news, and it was difficult to breathe. This fic really helped calm me down as I put into words the scenario that I always had in my head: them figuring things out together, eventually reclaiming their happiness, and getting stronger in the process. They'll always be together. They're strong!
> 
> Also, I plan to make a full Stray Kids fiction soon after my exams, so I hope you'll support me! Please leave kudos and/or comments! I would love to interact with everyone, and kudos will be a real confidence-booster! Until next time! ♥
> 
> P.S. I don't know if you noticed these small Easter eggs: (1) I set the time of this story to reflect Minho's birthday! (2) The last line is in reference to Chan's emotional message that he posted on V-Live Fanship last October 29, 2019 1AM KST. It made me bawl my eyes out.
> 
> For more Stray Kids content, you can follow me here:  
[Twitter](https://twitter.com/celeestials)  
[Tumblr](http://weab-for-skz.tumblr.com)


End file.
